<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool Me Again by LadyAuroraPendragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664316">Fool Me Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon'>LadyAuroraPendragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bells can be Fooled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Immigration &amp; Emigration, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a scale of one to ten, Merlin would rate being married to Arthur a six and a half. <br/>The two made dinner almost every night together and Merlin always at least tried to remember to wash his dishes. More than half of these dinner's also involved Gwen. Actually, most of their relationship also involved Gwen and Merlin found it a bit annoying, but he was used to it by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Gwaine/Merlin, Past Gwen/Lanclot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bells can be Fooled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: I know this was a week late, I am just very busy with work and school starts this week. I however, hope you enjoy this first chapter. It doesn't much explain anything, so you will have to have read the first one "Bells Will Be Ringing" to understand the plot going forward. Further, as of now, since the last one, nothing much has changed. Though, things will start to get more complicated really, rather soon here, Enjoy and I do not own anything as always!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a scale of one to ten, Merlin would rate being married to Arthur a six and a half. It really wasn't so bad, Arthur was kind of funny and sometimes a little too serious, and Merlin had to remind him to clam the hell down once in awhile. In the three months they had been married it had been pretty okay. Arthur sent in the papers for his immigration and got a visa so he could work again, which he hadn't found a job yet but he was at least looking for one. Merlin had started fall classes and although missed an interning session this year, he was looking for other's. The two made dinner almost every night together and Merlin always at least tried to remember to wash his dishes. More than half of these dinner's also involved Gwen. Actually, most of their relationship also involved Gwen and Merlin found it a bit annoying, but he was used to it either way, as he had grown up with Gwen and at least he liked her company most days.</p><p>Unless she was being a bitch, like the time right after Merlin and Arthur had gotten married and she told Merlin he needed to start paying rent. Merlin had been pissed for three days after, as A- he didn't have any money and B- he was doing a rather large favor for Arthur, did he really need to pay rent, too? Arthur had told him no, that he had more than enough savings to cover the bills and not to worry about it, which lowered Merlin's level of anger, but increased Gwen's. After this, they had a four day long fight that still didn't mean she went home. She was still there, giving dirty looks and telling Arthur he was an idiot. Arthur started to ignore her after the sixth or seventh argument that ended the same way.</p><p>Other than the fact that she was always trying to make decisions on things that shouldn't involve her. Like where to plug in the plastic, glowing pumpkins Merlin got, and the fact that she never, <em>ever</em> went home. Merlin liked having Gwen around, too. It almost felt like a little family they had created, that Merlin was just slightly removed from, all the time. Gwen made sure Merlin knew who Arthur belonged to, not that he ever tried to make Arthur belong to him. Merlin wouldn't do that, Gwen just liked to make Merlin aware of it as much as humanly possible. She really didn't like when they did anything together, not cook alone together, not watch a movie, not even to go do the shopping. About a month ago they had tried going shopping together. Arthur thought it would be a good idea and it had been fun at first, it almost felt as if they were really married. Merlin pushed the cart and Arthur made a list, yes...a list, which Merlin made fun of him endlessly for.</p><p>"Paper towels...dish soap...milk and-"</p><p>"Why do you have that thing?"</p><p>Arthur turned to him, "What thing?"</p><p>Merlin leaned over the shopping cart and plucked the list from Arthur's hand. "Oi...this," he said, looking over the paper at Arthur, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. "Would be a real shame if Daddy forgot his milk..."</p><p>The look Arthur gave him, one of utter disbelieving dishevelment. It made Merlin laugh a little bit, but he struggled to keep his face straight. He was waiting for Arthur's argument, which wasn't a very good one. "Listen, if you're trying to say I'm old because I bring a list to the store so I don't forget something-"</p><p>"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," cut in Merlin, Arthur glared.</p><p>"Bugger off..."</p><p>"Make me?" offered Merlin in return. It was a very childish rebuttal, so perfect for the argument at hand. "Stop being eighty-four years old and live a little."</p><p>"I'm not eighty-four years old because I like structure and not to forget things!" argued Arthur on and Merlin smirked at him once again, biting his lip a little as Arthur glared at his smirk. "And really, with how many times you've called me Daddy, I'm beginning to think you have a problem."</p><p>Merlin laughed now, openly. Laughed really hard actually. So hard, a passing old woman stared at him with confusion as she walked passed them forcefully fast. "You mean like a kink?" offered Merlin, after controlling himself a little bit. Arthur was just staring at him, not angry or amused, just kind of staring. "A Daddy kink..." he grinned at Arthur now, who stopped staring once he did. "If you want me to, Daddy..."</p><p>"Oh, fuck you," he retorted and walked off. Merlin followed him with the cart. This became a bit of a game for Merlin after that, every few minutes or so he would just call Arthur daddy, as loudly as he could, thus making Arthur turn redder and redder as the minutes ticked on. After a particularly loud one, in the cereal isle, the likes of which caused a great deal of alarm to the same old woman as before, who once again forced herself to all but run away from them down the isle. "Would you..." said Arthur, turning around and pointing a finger at Merlin, who was once again biting his bottom lip in some form of dangerous glee. "Stop that! We're in public!"</p><p>Merlin picked up the purple box of cereal, one that just so happened to say Fruit-N-Fiber, he pushed it toward Arthur, as he spoke. "I know how much Daddy loves his bran..."</p><p>"I really hate you sometimes!" said Arthur, not looking too much like he actually hated Merlin, but more so deeply embarrassed. "Are you perpetually six years old?"</p><p>Merlin shrugged a shoulder. "Devoice me then," he retorted, voice so utterly clear and full of slyness that Arthur was only stunned into a silence for a long moment, staring at him. Well, he knew he couldn't do that, so. "I thought not...might wanna get used to it then."</p><p>"Get used to it?" offered Arthur, his eyebrows rose so far on his forehead they might be reaching his hairline. "Alright, if you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one."</p><p>"Ooh, what are you going to do?" retorted Merlin, still slyly. "Punish me, Daddy?"</p><p>Arthur walked toward him, chest puffed out and eyes narrowed, and Merlin accidently dropped the cereal box he was still holding. And by accidently, that means more got nervous and tossed it, taking a step or two back. Arthur got close enough and grabbed Merlin's hands, which were trying to push him away. Just at this exact moment however, Arthur's phone began to ring. He let go of Merlin and fished in his pocket for his phone, without saying a word, and he was still very close.</p><p>"Hello?" he offered into the phone, Merlin watched him closely. "Yeah, we're out...doing a bit of shopping."</p><p>"Who is it?" asked Merlin, in a loud whisper and Arthur shook his head and when Merlin reached up to grab the phone, Arthur slapped his hand away. <em>"Who is it?</em>" he demanded this time. and Arthur leaned forward and pinched Merlin in the side. It wasn't a very hard pinch, more so it was telling Merlin to shut up, but he still yelped and slapped Arthur's hand anyway.</p><p>"Yes, we're at the one by our house...it won't be too long, maybe an hour?" Merlin hoped they wouldn't be an hour, he didn't like shopping enough for that. Arthur sighed and hung up the phone then, without saying goodbye to the person. "That was your sister," said Arthur then, kind of darkly. "She's annoyed we went shopping without her."</p><p>"Why?" asked Merlin and Arthur shook his head, forgoing whatever he was going to do to Merlin before, and instead walked off. Merlin followed with the cart. For some reason Arthur was just really against pushing the cart, he just refused to do it all together. "What did she say?"</p><p>"She says she needs corn and it was wrong of me not to tell her we were going shopping, and not invite her, because I knew she needed corn all along," said Arthur, in a rather dry tone. "As you may remember me mentioning several times about my girlfriend's corn needs..."</p><p>"We can just buy her some corn..." offered Merlin, and that had been the plan, just buy her corn and continue on shopping. Which, is what they did, they got her frozen corn, along with a frozen lasagna for them to try later. But then something else caught Merlin's eye, something cheesy. "Should we do the lasagna or the cheesy enchilada?"</p><p>Arthur paused at this, turned away from the varying ice creams he was now fancying and pouted. "Just bloody pick one, Merlin, we've been standing here for ten minutes!"</p><p>"But are you in the mood for Italian or Spanish?"</p><p>"Oh...Jesus Christ," said Arthur and at first Merlin had thought he had been talking to him, but he was looking far too passed Merlin to mean him. Merlin turned and looked too, lasagna and enchilada still in hand, and there she was. Gwen was rushing down the frozen food isle, at a rather fast pace. Merlin felt something cold run through him and it wasn't the frozen foods he was holding. Gwen walked right passed Merlin, as if he wasn't even there, and walked over and pulled Arthur into a kiss.</p><p>"...I told you I was only a few minutes away," said Gwen, rather cheery, and not at all like she had just barged in and not at all as if fifteen minutes ago she had just told off her boyfriend over the phone about corn. She looked over at Merlin and glared at him. "What on Earth are you doing, Merlin?"</p><p>"Picking which one we want for dinner," he offered back, feeling just a tad bit perturbed all of a sudden.</p><p>"Oh no, you're not feeding that to Arthur, those are rubbish meals!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another thing that Merlin was not really a fan of, was ever since Arthur had sent in their marriage certificate and other paperwork, and started the process of becoming legal again, he was given a caseworker. It was needless to say, this man was a bastard. His name was John, John K to be exact. That was how he always ended his emails anyway, and he was awful. He always sent the most off-putting emails possible. They always had little jabs in them, like<em> 'If you get approved,'</em> or '<em>If you don't get deported in the meantime,'</em> like Arthur was some horrible person or something, and Merlin's very favorite; <em>'If you and your "husband" do not fail the interview,'</em> He had honestly put husband in quotations and Merlin had to fight Arthur not to send back a rude message. Arthur had said to ignore him but Merlin couldn't. This seemed like something Arthur would be angry about on any normal given day, he had really wanted to fight Gwaine at their reception just for calling Merlin a twink and for honestly just being there at all, so he should be angry at this John K too, but Merlin supposed Arthur's want to stay in the country was much greater than his need to kick this man's ass.</p>
<p>After a few months Arthur stopped reading the emails John K sent to Merlin and Merlin mostly forgot about his exitance, as he much preferred it that way anyway. Until one day when Arthur had just came home from an interview. He had looked quite sharp, Merlin had convinced him to wear this burgundy suit he had, instead of his usual black one. Like the ones he wore at Market King's. Along with a gold tie. He looked a bit like a pimp but Merlin kept that to himself, in case Arthur didn't get the job. Merlin didn't want blamed for it. But Merlin never got to ask how it went, because just as soon as Arthur had come in, and stripped off the suit jacket and golden tie, the door bell rang. Merlin got it, since Arthur was a little busy undressing, he pulled the door open to be met with a short, old man. He wore a charcoal grey suit and no tie, and his grey hair was spikey. It came to a point in various spots, along with the one on his face. He had a full grey beard, which also was pointy.</p>
<p>"Hello?" offered Merlin, he was sure this man was trying to sell him something.</p>
<p>"Is this the home of Arthur...-" he looked down at a wad of papers in his hand. "And Merlin Pendragon?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah?" offered Merlin in return, almost confused. Hearing his name as Pendragon still got him sometimes, he mostly forgot about the change, he never used it really. He still used Anderson for his uni stuff.</p>
<p>"My name is Johnathan Kilgharrah, with the office of Immigration," said the man, in a wheezing voice, as he looked up at Merlin and raised a thick, judging eyebrow. "Which one might you be?"</p>
<p>Merlin's eyes widened and he didn't move to let the man in. "I'm Merlin."</p>
<p>"Ah, the husband, yes...well, is Mr. Pendragon home?" offered the man and Merlin almost called for Arthur, but he stopped himself and glared at him.</p>
<p>"<em>I am</em> Mr. Pendragon," he retorted. John K, or whatever his name was, looked with interest at Merlin and pulled a smile.</p>
<p>"I suppose you are, silly me..." he forced a chuckle. "Is your <em>husband</em> in?"</p>
<p>Merlin thought that this man knew damn well Arthur was home, it was all just a game. "Yes, he is," said Merlin pointedly. "Do you need to speak to him?"</p>
<p>"Why, yes..." said the man, with an air of innocence, but that was all bullshit. Merlin could feel it. "I have a few questions to ask him, some of which might be better answered in person."</p>
<p>Merlin frowned and turned around, leaving the door open for John K, who eagerly followed inside. Merlin walked over to the stairs, which he knew Arthur had just gone up and he started shouting. "Arthur!" he yelled out. "Someone is here to see you..."</p>
<p>Merlin tuned back and glared at John K, not bothering to speak to him. There was just something about him that Merlin didn't like, he didn't know what. But he would find out soon enough. Arthur came down stairs, not very quickly, he came down in jeans and a random red shirt. He was not at all fancy anymore, which might have been better, for dealing with this guy. Prove Arthur had more class than him.</p>
<p>"Ah, Arthur...about time," said John K, and offered his hand. "I am Johnathan Kilgharrah, we have been speaking over email for some months now." Arthur's mouth dropped and he looked over at Merlin with worry. Merlin only shrugged. "No need to be alarmed, Mr. Pendragon, I only came over to ask you a few rather...<em>intimate</em> questions."</p>
<p>"Alright...?" said Arthur, a bit slowly, still looking rather confused. John K laughed at this and Arthur showed him to the sitting room, Merlin followed behind them. All three of them sat, Merlin next to Arthur on purpose and John K in one of the red sitting chairs. They all just stared at each other after this, for a long time.</p>
<p>"First, allow me to explain to you both what I do," said John K now, his voice had changed a little, still wheezing, but now just a little more stuck up. "I am part of a specialist group, within our small office of immigration experts. I am the one they call when things seem odd...and <em>oh</em>, do things seem odd here."</p>
<p>Merlin felt his skin go hot and Arthur went stiff next to him. "What do you mean?" said Arthur now, much less polite and much more pointed. John K grinned at them.</p>
<p>"You had a very quick wedding, one does wonder why," he spoke then, slyness heavy in his voice and his words almost sung from his lips. His eyes landed on Merlin and his grin got bigger. "We know neither of you can get pregnant, so why the fast wedding?"</p>
<p>"We were engaged for months before we got married," said Arthur quickly, eyes narrowing at John K.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see...why such a wedding then, if you were engaged for months, why not plan a proper wedding?" said John K. "My files show you got married at a courthouse."</p>
<p>"Probably because if we didn't get married then I was going to be forced to leave the century!" retorted Arthur, and it almost made Merlin happy to see the anger swell in Arthur. It was the same way Merlin was feeling right now, too. "It wasn't exactly our ideal wedding..."</p>
<p>"Hm, I see..." said John K then, and wrote something down on his wad of papers. "This is a question you may be asked if you should be interviewed-"</p>
<p>"And why exactly wouldn't we be?" shot Merlin then, and he had really tried to be quiet, but he hated John K so much he wanted to scream at him. "I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be interviewed."</p>
<p>"Anything may happen up until that time," said John K then, looking amused at Merlin's outburst. "The interview does not normally take place until one or two years into the marriage. That is a long time."</p>
<p>"Not that long," said Merlin, and John K laughed again.</p>
<p>"Anyway," he said, pointedly. "This may come up in the interview, but how exactly did you two meet?"</p>
<p>"I interned at the company Arthur worked for, I was his assistant," said Merlin, just as pointedly. He wanted to make sure John K knew he didn't like him at all. Merlin didn't care what that might mean for Arthur's status, he just wanted John K out of their house. "That's how..."</p>
<p>"Mm," said John K. "And how did you start dating?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much how everyone starts dating!" retorted Merlin, and John K raised his eyebrow at this. "Arthur asked me out, I said yes...it wasn't very complicated."</p>
<p>"Interesting," said John K, writing more things down on his paper. "Let Arthur answer this one, who proposed to who? You did say it was months before you got married, when was it exactly?"</p>
<p>"Christmas," said Arthur, quickly. He glanced over to Merlin now and gave him a look, Merlin wasn't sure what it meant, but if it meant play along, well...Merlin already was. "Actually, Christmas eve, as Merlin spent Christmas day with his family."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you attend his family gathering with him?"</p>
<p>This question seemed to get Arthur and he stared confused for a few seconds, before he shook his head. John K clearly noticed this. "I had not actually met his family at that point, we had kept our relationship rather private."</p>
<p>"Private?" asked John K. "Yet you found it a good idea to propose?"</p>
<p>"I was a foolish man in love," retorted Arthur. "I still don't regret it now."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you do not," offered John K in return, with a snip. Looking rather pleased all the same. "And lastly...how many times a week would you say you two partake in intercourse?"</p>
<p>Arthur's mouth fell open, yet again, for the second time in front of this man. And Merlin, all he could do was feel the deep levels of rage fill his entire soul. "How is that any of your God damn business?!" Merlin  retorted then. "We don't have to answer that!"</p>
<p>"You surely do not," said John K. His voice once again filled with slickness. "But remember this, refusal to answer any question is an answer in itself."</p>
<p>Merlin huffed, shaking his head. He bit his lip in thought and crossed his arms in anger. He wanted to say five, but that seemed like too much, even for really big horndogs who really, actually liked each other. But three, his other choice, seemed like an old couples pick, so he settled in the middle. "Four," he retorted. "But it really depends on our mood, if you must know...sometimes it's more. We do live alone, after all."</p>
<p>John K didn't seem very interested or impressed by this answer and he wrote something down on his paper, and then stood up. "I think that will be all for today."</p>
<p>He said that as if there would be another time and more questions, Merlin didn't think he could stomach it.</p>
<p>"I'll see you out," said Arthur and he stood up as well. They both walked out, leaving Merlin sitting there, with his skin crawling. He heard the door shut and he got up then and walked out of the room. Arthur was still standing by the door, frowning at it as if it had offended him. "Well...that went well," he said, not looking over at Merlin and Merlin walked closer to him, still frowning. "He say's he will be back soon...<em>God I hope not.</em>"</p>
<p>Merlin wanted to continuing pouting, but the way Arthur said that made him smile. "Why does he think we're odd?"</p>
<p>"I suppose because we are..." said Arthur, pushing away from the door and looking back toward Merlin now. He ran a stressful hand through his blond hair, looking over Merlin's form. "We're going to have to really get our story straight. Make it believable, like it actually fucking happened."</p>
<p>"Only you, me and Gwen know it didn't..." Merlin trailed off. "To everyone else it did happen, just like that. No one needs to know anything else."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I am finding it a bit of a struggle to write and even update with work and school, if updates are short that is why. I would also like to point out some things real quick as well. On this and the other site I post this story on, I have been getting a lot of comments about the relationship between Merlin/Arthur/Gwen and I didn't really think I had to clear any of this up but maybe some ppl are getting confused by the plot here. Merlin and Gwen are bother and sister, so there is no relationship between the three of them. Gwen is Arthur's girlfriend and Merlin is kind of the third-wheel even though he is technically Arthur's husband. That is what makes this story so interesting to me. The dynamic between Merlin and Arthur and then the dynamic between Merlin, Arthur and Gwen. The actual romance between Arthur and Gwen is separate from Merlin and whatever relationship that may or may not form between Merlin and Arthur is also separate from Gwen. Let's not get weird here. Thanks for listening to my Ted Talk. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is one of my favorites, because it introduces one of my favorite elements (Gwen free element btw) of the story.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur hadn't gotten the last job interview he had gone to. They said they had given it to a more 'experienced' applicate, but Arthur said they had just said that because Arthur was asking for more money and someone else accepted less. Merlin found that was rather stupid, and probably like Arthur should ask for less money next time. But he didn't say anything, he only helped him pick out an outfit for every interview after that. There had been three or four at this point. That is where he had been today, as Merlin and Gwen sat around watching movies. She had gotten off work early and it was Wednesday so Merlin didn't have any school. Gwen had come over and once she found out Arthur wasn't home she looked a little disanointed but didn't leave, because of course she wouldn't, as she knew Arthur would be back at some point. So, she at least would keep Merlin company until then.</p>
<p>And so the second movie started in the marathon, it was a chick-flick day. Merlin loved a good chick-flick. As they were so God awful that it made him laugh for some reason. He put on 13 Going On 30, with delight and listened as Gwen complained about Elyan.</p>
<p>"He's never going to change," she was saying. "He doesn't even have a job, my dad and Jen are always trying to find him work and somehow he messes up the interviews, or this last one...your dad got him, at the school he worked at, and Elyan didn't even show up for it."</p>
<p>"Why should he get a job when he has your mum and dad going around making him meals and taking care of him?" offered Merlin, as he watched the child on screen willingly go into the closet. He laughed at that, for obvious reasons. "Jen needs to throw him out."</p>
<p>"I just don't get it...maybe because I was raised by mum and she's more strict, but you and I are not like that," said Gwen, shaking her head and looking down at her phone. She was texting someone and Merlin assumed it was probably Arthur. "I work, you are very good in uni...we live on our own. Well, at least I do. I mean, after all, you never paid for your flat and don't pay Arthur now...so, maybe that's where Elyan get's it."</p>
<p>Merlin glared over at her, annoyed that he was missing the girl now crying in the closet. He could relate to that, too. "Excuse me," he retorted at her. "Just because you ran off and got married instead of going to uni first, my dad would've probably paid for your flat too,<em> by the way.</em>..and I'm not going to pay Arthur, he doesn't want me to. So drop it."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying," said Gwen, coolly. Merlin didn't reply to that. He didn't really care what she was saying, <em>just</em> or otherwise. They watched the movie for a few minutes, silently. Long enough that Jennifer Garner had woken up as a thirty year old woman now. It was just after this that the front door could be heard slamming shut and Gwen jumped up, as if an excited dog. Merlin kept his ass on the softness that was the sofa, not much could make him get up. And definitely not Arthur. He could hear them talking in the hall, he turned up the TV just a little bit louder, but Gwen's voice traveled. "How did it go, Love?"</p>
<p>"We'll see," said Arthur, as he walked into the sitting room and looked at Merlin, who only briefly looked over and then back at the movie. Arthur sat down on the sofa, and Gwen...squeezed herself in the middle of them. "What the hell are you all watching?"</p>
<p>"Chick-flicks," said Merlin happily. "The greatest movie genre there is!"</p>
<p>"Oh dear God," said Arthur then, and Merlin was fairly sure he was joking, but maybe not. "I am married to the gayest man alive..."</p>
<p>"Comes with the territory, Sweetie," said Merlin then, looking away from the screen long enough to wink at Arthur, who smirked and Gwen huffed then. Clearly not liking <em>this</em> conversation at all.</p>
<p>"Arthur," she said, in almost a whine. "You never said how the interview went...?"</p>
<p>"I don't know...I think alright, he said he'd call by the end of the week to let me know,-"</p>
<p>"Alright...everyone shut it, Ruffalo is on!" retorted Merlin then, throwing one of the couch pillows over Gwen and hitting Arthur with it, <em>just because.</em> He watched as Mark Ruffalo was introduced in the movie and he let out a dramatic sigh. "What a man..."</p>
<p>"Really?" said Arthur then, almost sounding a bit offended. Merlin looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's the kind of guy you're into?"</p>
<p><em>"What?</em>" Merlin prompted, amused. "Did you see the guy I dated before I married you, what'd he look like..?"</p>
<p>"Gwaine did <em>not</em> look like Mark Ruffalo..." said Gwen, pointedly. Clearly trying to interject herself into the conversation, but some things were just beyond her, this was one of them.</p>
<p>"I mean...I don't know," said Arthur, looking at the screen with a judgmental look, his eyes were narrowed and everything. "There's not much there."</p>
<p>"You shut up about Mark!" said Merlin and he was somewhere between serious and kidding. More than anything, he just liked seeing Arthur's reactions. "He can Hulk out on me any time he likes, if you know what I mean..."</p>
<p>"<em>Merlin</em>!" Gwen shouted and Arthur stared at him.</p>
<p>"I don't think I want to know what you mean..."</p>
<p>Merlin grinned. "I wasn't going to tell you anyway. Your straight ears couldn't handle it."</p>
<p>Arthur looked at him then, his eyes wide and eyebrows doing that thing again, where they disappeared into his hairline. He licked his lips, as if he were either about to speak or laugh, and Merlin really wanted to know which, but Gwen seemed to feel as if this was the perfect time to start talking again. "Are you hungry?" she asked, and Arthur didn't respond to her right away, he kept his eyes on Merlin a minute or so longer. Merlin looked away though, back to the movie. "I'm starved...we should go out to lunch and celebrate your interview."</p>
<p>Merlin found that rather stupid, but he didn't say anything, as he figured he wasn't invited anyway. "I haven't got the job yet, Guinevere," said Arthur, obviously finding it rather stupid too, Merlin smirked to himself. "We can order in."</p>
<p>"No, I want to go out..." said Gwen and she stood up, dragging Arthur with her. "We never go out anymore."</p>
<p>They, in fact, always went out. But Merlin didn't say anything still, and continued to watch the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: This isn't much of a chapter. It did give me a few giggles when I wrote it though. It was more relaxed even though Gwen is being herself again. I' m glad people enjoy the fact that I don't write Gwen as the perfect, angelic character she is thought to be in the show. Because let's be honest, whether you like Gwen as a character or not, she was not exactly how the show wanted to portray her. But that is a conversation for another time....enjoy all, I know it is short, the next one is longer!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the three months Merlin had been married to Arthur he had never had to do this one thing. He had never wanted to do it, it was awful and a horrible thought. It made his stomach turn just thinking about it. He had begged, pleaded and asked both nicely and rather rudely not to have to do it, but Arthur said he had no choice. He had to, he was being forced. Arthur wasn't going to enjoy it either, but it had to be done. So, on this Tuesday, around five o'clock, Merlin watched Arthur sit down at the dining room table and pull his laptop toward him, turning it on and Merlin only pouted. And when Arthur beckoned him over, his pout only grew larger, as he came to stand behind Arthur.</p>
<p>"Stop looking like a sad little boy," said Arthur, looking at Merlin from the reflecting camera. Merlin glared down at him through it. He knew Merlin didn't like when he called him a child, it was degrading because Arthur was older than him, that was the only reason he was saying it, as if he had power over him because he was older. It was the same reason why Arthur didn't like when Merlin called him daddy, it was derogatory because Merlin was saying he was young and fresh while Arthur was old, a father's age. Arthur continued to look at him as he continued to glare at him and Arthur sighed. "Don't be so nervous, they're going to love you."</p>
<p>"You can saying that, but how do you know that for sure...?" Merlin said, glare gone and he was pouting once more. Arthur shrugged.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I know them, I know you..." he said, offended. "I don't know why you care anyway. They're across an entire ocean, in a swamp, they can't do much to you. They won't effect your life in anyway. If Uther or Ygraine Pendragon don't like you, which I am telling you they will, it really won't make any difference."</p>
<p>"But I am supposed to be your husband," said Merlin. "I'm supposed to want them to like me. I'm supposed to want them to be impressed by me."</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> my husband..." Arthur trailed off, typing things into the Skype login screen that had just popped up on his computer. "I had the same fears you are now when meeting your family. Only they didn't know about me, and I then had to break the news that we were actually getting married...all while you refused to even look at me."</p>
<p>Merlin supposed this must be true, that must have been very difficult for Arthur to do. Much more difficult than Merlin had it now, with a whole ocean and computer screen between him and Arthur's parents. He also had the support of Arthur now, when Arthur didn't have Merlin's then. But Merlin had gotten to know Arthur since that time, he had even gown to like him...sometimes, at least. He took in a deep breath now, and steadied himself. Taking up a position not directly behind Arthur, but slightly to his right, so he could at least be seen more. Even though he really didn't plan on talking much. He was going to let Arthur do the talking, that was how Gwen seemed to like things anyway. That is what she would probably tell him to do.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" asked Arthur now, as he looked at himself in the reflecting screen and ruffled his hair a little bit. Merlin nodded, knowing Arthur could see him in the screen, too. Arthur smiled, and turned back to him, to actually face him. "Just be yourself, aright?" Merlin nodded again. Arthur looked back and pressed another button or two on the keyboard and then clicked a few things with a mouse and all of a sudden a ringing noise filled the room, <em>do-do-do-do-do</em>, Merlin felt his chest get tight. Tighter than when they had gotten married in front of the blue dress lady who would have probably rather been anywhere else. Suddenly a blonde woman popped up on the screen and started shouting something, that sounded a lot like<em> 'Ayyyy,'</em> but the first few words had been cut off from the delay. "Mum!" Arthur announced into the camera, smiling happily. A lot happier than he had just been smiling at Merlin. "Where is dad...?"</p>
<p>"He's coming now," said the woman, in a kind voice that reminded Merlin a lot of his own mother's. He didn't make any moves to talk or express that he was even standing there. Her blue eyes, which even in the poor camera lens, looked a hell out a lot like Arthur's, did pan to Merlin once or twice, but she didn't say anything about him, as another, deeper voice filled the room. "Oh, here he is..."</p>
<p>"Wait for me...don't start it without me!"</p>
<p>"Too late, Uther," companied the woman and she really did remind Merlin of Arthur. Just the way she spoke and her mannerisms. It almost made Merlin smile, but he didn't. "I told you to be ready!"</p>
<p>"I had to put on my best shirt for the boy!" complained this Uther, which must have been Arthur's dad. He had grey hair and wore sunglasses even though they were inside. He looked as if he didn't quite fit into that overall style, but was blissfully unaware that he didn't.</p>
<p>"It has flamingos on it!" complained Ygraine still.</p>
<p>"YOU BETTER BELEIVE IT DOES!" retorted Uther, loudly, looking at Arthur through the screen. "Looking sharp, lad! Like your old man..."</p>
<p>Arthur shook his head. "Thanks," he said shortly. "But before we get into all that, I want you lot to meet Merlin."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes...ye old ball and chain, right...right," said Uther, happily.</p>
<p>"Have you been drinking again?" said Ygraine, looking over her husband now, instead of the screen, judgmentally.</p>
<p>"Three shots of whiskey," said Uther. "Don't mention it."</p>
<p>"Right...<em>Merlin</em>," said Arthur, pressing on. "He's here." Arthur titled the screen back a little more, as Merlin was kind of tall, so they could really see him. Both of them just stared for a long, quiet moment. "Merlin, these are my parents, Uther and Ygreaine..."</p>
<p>"Hi," said Merlin softly, he wasn't even sure they could hear him he said it so quiet. Perhaps not, or the screen was frozen, because they both continued to stare. The frozen theory was debunked though, rather quickly. Because Uther began to laugh, rather richly and very loudly. It echoed through their house...all the way in London.</p>
<p>"You never told us his age!" said Uther, between periods of laughter. "He's a fucking twink!"</p>
<p>Uther started clapping his hands and throwing his head back with a laugh, sounding like a deranged seal. Ygraine slapped him in the arm repeatedly, but he ignored it. Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and started to bob his right leg under the table. An obvious sign he was getting annoyed.</p>
<p>"Yeah...alright, so he's younger than me, what of it?" retorted Arthur. "I didn't tell you because I figured you'd act this way."</p>
<p>"Well, we don't really care about age, Lovebug, but it <em>is</em> kind of shocking..." said Ygraine, sweetly. She clearly knew Arthur was annoyed and even more clearly knew Uther wasn't helping. "I never thought you would be interested in someone so much younger, you always dated older woman who were...well, <em>woman</em>. Not that we care either way, of course. I just want you to be happy."</p>
<p>Uther continued to laugh, so hard that he began to cough. Both Arthur and Ygraine sighed in frustration. "How old is he?" chocked out Uther. Arthur's leg froze it's bobbing and he didn't answer right away. He shook his head when he did.</p>
<p>"Twenty, for fuck's sake..."</p>
<p>Uther laughed again and pointed a finger at the screen. "My boy is having a midlife crises before I even am, what'ere the odds?"</p>
<p>"Your whole life is a midlife crises, Father!" Arthur retorted and Uther laughed harder at this.</p>
<p>"You're right..."</p>
<p>"Merlin, darling, I'm so sorry...you must think we are awful people," said Ygraine now, over her husband's laughter, and Merlin wasn't honestly sure what he thought of them. "Excuse Uther, he has no moral compos. You just have to understand Arthur never told us anything about you, we had no idea you were so young...that doesn't mean we don't still want to get to know you better. I'm looking forward to it." Merlin nodded, but he still didn't say anything. He refused to, at this point. Uther still laughed and Arthur just looked pissed off. Ygraine was the only one still trying. "You are coming for Christmas this year, Arthur, you didn't come last year. And you're bringing Merlin."</p>
<p>That wasn't even a question, it was her telling him and Arthur only shrugged. "I will try."</p>
<p>"No, you <em>will</em> come," said Ygraine. "Your sister will be here as well, I want the whole family together again."</p>
<p>"Oh joy," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Is she bringing another one of her victims again?"</p>
<p>"Stop it, don't be petty about your sister's love-life, you are not so perfect yourself."</p>
<p>"I have not been married three times..."</p>
<p>"No, you just married a twink!" shouted Uther with mirht.</p>
<p>"You know what," said Arthur then, pointedly. "I don't think this was a good idea, we're gonna go."</p>
<p>Ygraine sighed then. "Fine, I will sober up your father and we will talk again soon." She smiled into the camera at Merlin, and she did look a bit like she was going to murder someone in a minute, but did her best to hide it. "It was lovely to meet you, darling."</p>
<p>"Right, bye..."</p>
<p>Arthur didn't wait for them to say bye, he didn't wait for anything actually, he just hit X on their video and quickly shut his computer afterward. He didn't turn around then, or toward Merlin, nor did he say anything. That being said, Merlin's resolve of pretending like this was okay was quickly dissolving and instead of saying anything either, tears just suddenly erupted from his eyes and he ran from the room, into the kitchen. Which unfortunately was the only the next room over, and there, he began to viciously cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's an odd chapter I guess, but I actually really enjoy this chapter. I didn't notice when writing this, because I write in bulk, like I just write a lot of chapters at once. Or at least I did. Either way, I really enjoy the chapters without Gwen. There are quite a few of them, even though Gwen is a big plot point. I enjoy these because it's just like...they're two normal married people, with an edge. I don't know, I like it. I also know Uther is kind of OOC, but I enjoy it. He won't be in it much either. Arthur did also say his whole life is a midlife crisis tho, so go with that. I hope you enjoyed!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin didn't even know what to think, even in his worry before he hadn't thought this would happen. Just a complete shit show, and for what?<em> Because of what?</em> Merlin hadn't even spoken three words to Arthur's parents, it was all just because of Merlin's age. Why did it matter so much? Why did his age matter at all? Well, of course...Merlin knew why it mattered. He really did.</p>
<p>Arthur came into the kitchen then, looking pale. He stopped in front of Merlin and just stared at him . Merlin looked up at him, crying still. Arthur looked like he didn't know what to do, or to say, he hadn't obviously expected for it to go so poorly either. Had it even really gone poorly? Ygraine was nice to Merlin, but probably more out of guilt than anything else. No, it had gone very badly. Very badly for one reason alone...</p>
<p>"I'm tired of everyone thinking I am just your midlife crises," said Merlin, voice all soggy and wet, along with his cheeks from crying. Arthur only stared at him still. He remembered when Jen had said this, back before the two were married, he had found it amusing then. When he was still against Arthur. But now, he realized it only made Merlin look bad. Not Arthur.</p>
<p>"You're not," said Arthur then, stepping forward and touching Merlin's shoulders with his hands. As if he was about to give him a pep talk or something, but didn't. He just stood there, and when Merlin started crying harder, as he really thought about it. Arthur's hands ran up and down his arms, trying to clam him down, but it didn't work.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not," cried Merlin. "I'm worse than that, I'm your lie! I'm your God damn golden ticket!"</p>
<p>"No," said Arthur, but how could he deny it? It was true, and he knew it was true.</p>
<p>"I don't mean anything to you," said Merlin now shaking his head. He wanted to push Arthur away from him, but he didn't. For some odd reason, but mostly because he didn't have the engery anymore. "I'm just some twink...that's what they all think of me. And they're right. that's all I am...just some twink, but instead of sex, you're using me for papers."</p>
<p>"Stop talking like that," Arthur told him. "You're not just some twink."</p>
<p><em>"YES I AM!</em>" shouted Merlin then and he honestly didn't know why he was reacting like this, it wasn't as if he hadn't known this was true before he had even married Arthur in the first place. He had known this the entire time. "You don't love me..." Arthur's mouth opened and closed a few times and Merlin held up a hand to stop him from talking, even though Arthur was still touching him. Which made it a bit difficult. "That wasn't a question, it's a fact." Arthur shook his head, but he couldn't really deny that either. They didn't love each other, they both knew it. Merlin sighed. "I must look like such a fool to everyone, to them I am just some phase you are going through...and they'll be right, in a few years when we <em>'breakup,'</em> you'll go back to normal and I'll just be a mistake you made."</p>
<p>"For Christ's sake, Merlin, you're not a mistake," said Arthur, almost sounding angry now. Maybe at Merlin, maybe at himself. "They don't know, no one does, they don't have a right to know. It's no one's business but ours!"</p>
<p>"But that's the way it will look..." he trailed off and finally tried to push Arthur off of him, but Arthur didn't let go. "That's the way it <em>has</em> to look..." He tried to push Arthur off again, but instead Arthur yanked him forward and pulled him into a hug. Merlin wasn't really sure why, they didn't normally hug or touch really at all, Gwen wouldn't approve of it. But she wasn't there and he didn't fight it either. "You're a straight man, Arthur," he said now, into Arthur's shoulder. "Who suddenly, out of nowhere, married a man fourteen years younger than you and in a few years you will divorce him, and marry his sister...how does that sound to you?"</p>
<p>"It sounds like I am an asshole," said Arthur.</p>
<p>"Well...yes, but I've always said that," said Merlin now. He wasn't trying to be funny and he really was very upset at this moment, but he couldn't pass up that opportunity to tease him. Arthur poked him in the ribs, even as they still hugged.</p>
<p>"I was trying to confront you, bitch," retorted Arthur in Merlin's ear and he laughed a little bit at this. But sniffed and didn't let go of Arthur all the same. Arthur didn't let go either. "How can I make it better? How can I make it so you don't feel this way?"</p>
<p>"You can't," Merlin told him. "It isn't your fault. I knew what I was doing, I agreed to this. I just never realized how badly it would hurt knowing I look so pathetic to everyone else."</p>
<p>"Is there any point in telling you that you are so far from all that to me?" asked Arthur. "Is there a point in saying I think you're brave and the kindest person I've ever met? That I would've never done any of this for my sister...?"</p>
<p>"There isn't a point," said Merlin then, and he refused to cry anymore. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway. He was just going to have to deal with it when the time came. Whenever the time came. He pushed back from Arthur and smirked at him. "So, don't try it."</p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes. "How about...<em>lunch</em>?" he offered then. "Lunch fixes everything."</p>
<p>Merlin had to agree there, so he nodded and Arthur let go of him fully, finally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Yes, this is a very short chapter. It was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I decided to break it in half. The next one will be longer. I hope you liked it....)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>